Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Christian Ward | Quotation = There are many stories about us across the galaxy. Some true, some false... some concocted by renegade members of our own species. And because of this we are known by many names... We prefer to be called the Klyntar. Allow us to explain ourselves using familiar perspectives and the vernacular of our species... as you well know our species is that of the Symbian. We need a host relationship to an intelligent organism so we can reach out across our galaxy and help those who cannot help themselves. We are the mind and soul of the warrior, but need a form to act out what we know to be the true ways of a noble and virtuous galaxy. Like yourselves, we are dedicated to making a great society. But ours is not an exact way. We know of no society whose is. Our organisms need a perfect symbiosis to reach the ultimate goal. That means our host body has to be a perfect blend of moral and physical ideal. With the right host we have the ability to creat the ultimate warrior. And because of the delicated balance needed, there are very few members of very few species that can rise to the ocassion of what we have to offer. Without the perfect situation, the results could be and are often somewhat... monstrous. It is because of this that there are parts of this galaxy where our reputation is hardly to be desired. If the symbiote is not perfect it can be corrupted and then take on a life of its own. It separates from the collective. If the host body suffers from cultural malignancy or chemical imbalance the symbiote can be corrupted and that corruption can spread even faster and more potently. And like any cancer it spreads so rapidly and does such damage. Even after the original symbiosis is over. And it is a very large universe and corrupt pieces of us break away. Without connection to us, the home world, a damaged klyntar can spin out of control. A few of us have. It attaches to hosts and build inferior symbiote relationships and cause such damage and horror. Even going so far as spreading lies and half-truths of our intentions. All to feed its corrupted desires. This is our shame. But the universe always finds a way. And even broken symbiosis can bring out true heroism. It is why we are honored by the presence of Eugene Thompson this day. And so greatful to you guardians for helping bring him here. we have been aware of Eugene symbiosis for a long time. We are so happy that even through their struggles, the bond had made a warrior whole and a planet safer. This planet so far away form our interconnection. Once they joined you guardians out in the galaxy, we reached out to them, in our way, but the damage to Eugene's symbiosis had been to much. The fractured connection frightened his broken symbiote and it began to reach to is surroundings... irrationally. Eugene, of course, had no way of knowing any of this and his symbiote had long forgotten how to communicate back. But has you frew closer and as we made better connections we were able to guide you here. And now we can fix what had been damaged over time and from the rigors of struggle. We can reconnect a very worthy Eugene Thompson to his symbiote. Now fixed and made whole as part of us. Now with a clarity and purity that he and no one on your planet or in your entire star system has ever experienced before. Welcome to your new symbiote, Eugene Thompson. You will discover new abilities you never had before. Access to new information about yourself and your symbiote you never had before. You will now be a proper Agent of the Cosmos. A warrior of the galaxy. A soldier to protect your home planet and anyone who needs your help. It is our honor to help you fulfill your truest and best self... And we hope this brings you personal peace and happiness. With our gratitude and blessing. May the stars guide you all. We have taken the moment of our bonding to purge you all of poisons and cancers that may have infected your organisms along the way. You are cleansed and pure for your next quests. | Speaker = Symbiotes | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = Awakening from a nightmare in which Brunnhilde was being held captive by the Venom symbiote, Flash Thompson sees the Guardians' ship trashed and the Guardians badly injured and unconscious. Arriving at the cockpit, Flash finds the Venom symbiote in control of Drax's body and piloting the ship. As the ship enters an alien jungle where the flora and fauna are bonded to symbiotes and is snared by tendrils from a plant, the Venom symbiote announces they have arrived at its destination, tells Flash that it has come to begrudgingly admire him during their time together, and leaves. Drax regains consciousness and attacks Flash, but the other the Guardians intervene. Rocket interrupts Peter's attempt to stop Drax from breaking Flash's neck and the Guardians observe they have arrived at an uncharted planet completely infested with symbiotes. Gamora wonders if this is a planet the symbiotes have overtaken, noting their reputation as conquerers, but Peter and Rocket note this planet seems to be solely populated by hostless symbiotes in the form of ray and fish-like beings. Drax attempts to free the ship and leave, but Gamora notes that the symbiotes are not attacking or trying to devour them. Flash decides to present himself to the symbiotes, despite Drax's objections. As they argue a symbiote forces the airlock open and grabs Flash, carrying him out of the ship. The symbiote uses Flash as a mouthpiece to announce that they want to communicate to the Guardians by temporarily bonding to them. Groot accepts and bonds to one of the symbiotes, and noting that he seems to be alright the other Guardians accept. A voice informs them that there are many stories about the symbiotes, some true and some falsities concocted by renegade members of the species, and that while they have many names they prefer to be called the Klyntar. The Klyntar hive mind explains that in their natural state, the symbiotes are benevolent and seek to maintain peace across the galaxy by bonding to worthy hosts in order to create the ultimate noble warriors. However, in order for the symbiosis' full potential to be reached, the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals, something very few members of very few species possess. If this balance is not present than symbiotes can become corrupted with bloodlust and turn into vicious monsters. The corrupted symbiotes are disconnected from the hive mind, but continued to spread across the universe, conquering, consuming, and spreading lies to tarnish the reputation of the pure Klyntar. Stating that even a broken symbiosis can yield true heroism, the Klyntar explain that they have been aware of Venom's activities on Earth but were unable to reach out to it until Flash joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. However, when the Klyntar attempted to reconnect the Venom symbiote to the hive mind, they found that its corruption was too great and caused it to lash out in confusion and anger. Having guided the Venom symbiote back to the symbiote home world, the hive mind purges it of the bloodlust and malice it had accumulated over the years of being bonded to the likes of Eddie Brock and Mac Gargan, restoring it to a purified state. The Klyntar hive mind states that Flash has proven himself worthy of being the newly cleansed Venom symbiote's host, and that as a member of the hive mind he will have access to new information and abilities, dubbing him an official Agent of the Cosmos and warrior of the galaxy, protector of his home world against those who would do it harm. With the Klyntar having used their bonding to purge any diseases from the Guardians, they leave their planet feeling peaceful and relaxed. Later, in the Guardians' ship, Captain Marvel calls them and shows them the announcement that Peter Quill has been elected president of the Spartax, much to Star-Lord's shock. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Venom finally takes a trip home! Can't wait to meet its folks. Or... the thing it spawned from... or whatever… • But with the symbiote becoming more and more uncontrollable, this may be seriously bad news for the Guardians. • I mean... come on guys! Can't they have ONE nice vacation? Always with the monsters and aliens and lasers and stuff... | Notes = | Trivia = * One of the Symbiotes shown through flashback resembles Venom 2099. * One of the visions of the evil symbiotes that the Klyntar Hive Mind shows Flash is an updated version of one of the panels from , depicting the Venom symbiote's imprisonment. * The idea of a symbiote hive mind first appeared in the Spider-Man: Unlimited animated series, where it was referred to as the Synoptic. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included